just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: Singing Competition!
Just Dance TV Show: Singing Competition is a movie during the JD TV Show series. This movie is rated PG, some songs that have cursing words will be replaced with clean words. Plot The dancers from just dance are going to preform their singing in a competition. Suddenly, Animals Extreme starts to throw shades at the dancers. Songs *'Theme Song: Welcome To Just Dance Town' *Dragostea Din Tei - Despre Tine by O-Zone *Sorry - Love Yourself by Justin Bieber (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Papaoutai - The Nights by Avicii *Walk This Way - It's Tricky by Run DMC (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *All About that bass and Rabiosa - Side to Side by Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *Teacher - Teach Me How To Dougie by Cali Swag District (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Stuck On a Feeling - Starboy by The Weeknd *El Tiki - Loca By Shakira *JDM Hip Hop - It's Like That by Run DMC *Let's Groove - Get Down on it by Kool and The Gang *Youth - No Diggity by Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Troublemaker & Blame - Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys *Can't Feel My Face - If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic *Stadium Flow - Trap Queen by Fetty Wap *Starships - Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne *Juju On That Beat - Does Your Mama Know You Dance Like That by 99 Percent *Feel So Right - Water Under The Bridge by Adele (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Wherever I Go - Counting Stars by One Republic *Cola Song & JDM Flamenco - Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez *JDM Rapper - Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice (with the inclusion of his beatboxing) *Don't Wanna Know and September Alt. - DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher *Don't Stop Me Now - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen *Maps - When We Were Young by Adele *Wake Me Up - Hey Brother by Avicii *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Numb by Linkin Park *JDM Rock/Metal Guitar - Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day *JDM Twerk - I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd *What Is Love - Grenade by Bruno Mars *I'm An Albatraoz - I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder *Daddy Alt. - 7 Years by Lukas Graham *Better When I'm Dancing - Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *Cheap Thrills - Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde *The Greatest - Royals by Lorde *Till I Find You - Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes *Problem - Switch by Will Smith *JDM Nightclub - In Da Club by 50 Cent *JDM West Coast - Miami by Will Smith *Uptown Funk (All Coaches) - Celebration by Kool and The Gang *All About Us - Cold Water by Major Lazer, Justin Bieber & MØ *Animals (Extreme) - Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez *Titanium - Dangerous woman by Ariana Grande *Run The Night - Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65 *Good Feeling - I Cry by Flo Rida *JDM Cheerleader - Focus by Ariana Grande (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *JDM Maestro - Con Te Partiro by Andrea Bocelli *Imya 505 - Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers *Am I Wrong - Mercy by Shawn Mendes *Taste The Feeling - Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Bang & JDM Rapper - Down by Jay Sean & Lil Wayne *U Stink (Bang Bang P2, JDM Rock, JDM Ballet, You Can't Hurry Love P2, & Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)) - Nothing But The Music by the characters from the Arthur cartoon series *Blurred lines - I Don't Like It, I Love It by Robin Thicke *Danse (Pop Version) - Don't Speak by No Doubt *Miss Understood - Complicated by Avril Lavigne *JDM Dubstep/Robot - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk *Je Sais Pas Danser - Alors on Danse by Stromae *Walk This Way Alt./Extreme - Boom! Shake The Room by Will Smith *Love You Like A Love Song - Kill Em With Kindness by Selena Gomez *Fine China - Five More Hours by Chris Brown *Bad Romance Extreme - Beat It by Michael Jackson *Birthday - Baby I by Ariana Grande *Get Ugly - Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo *Want To Want Me - Breathing by Jason Derulo *So What - Just Like Fire by P!nk *D.A.N.C.E. & What You Waiting For - Lovefool by The Cardigans *Born This Way (classic) - Perfect Illusion by Lady Gaga *JDM Techno/Rave Party - We Like To Party by The VengaBoys *Call Me Maybe - I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *I Luh Ya Papi - Ain't Your Mama by Jennifer Lopez *Happy (Sing Along) - Sing by Ed Sheeran *Airplanes - Gold Digger by Kanye West *'All Characters - Bing Bang (from LazyTown)' Quotes Trivia * JDM Twerk was going to sing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj, but it was replaced with I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd due to the song being unsuitable. * Animals Extreme was going to sing We Are Number One by Robbie Rotten, but in the movie he changed his mind, he'll sing Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Non episodes